Landmarks
All of the notable landmarks of Olion. More added soon. Corselia Rosaria The birthplace of a casual, springtime lifestyle for all Corselians. Living harmoniously near the shores of Rosaria provides all those who seek comfort with a delicate environment. Start your life by indulging yourself with deliciously fresh caught seafood in hundreds of restaurants, shacks, and bars around the Square. Rosaria hosts events for lovers of holidays, seasons, and silly tours/parades year wide! Live in comfort free environments underneath the cities, roam the beautiful grasslands teeming with lively creatures and beasts, and shop directly for the most unique goods directly in our massive shopping districts! Characters Introduced: * June Asmius * Nex Voltus * Mari Emilia * Aliza Garnet * Ba'gruman Galacye A towering, bustling, and freedom bound busy city filled with myriad amounts of methods to please yourself. The capital of Corselia is here! Indulge in luxury by staying in Galacye's greatest hotels, dine on pure, top quality foods caught fresh from thousands of different rare species of creatures and animals across the continent, and play your heart's intent in our bustling casinos. Only the rich and fancy will survive on the streets, and those who reserve a title for themselves only allow greater access to our delicacies within Galacye. Enjoy the true meaning of a rich and bountiful life today. Characters Introduced: * Drai Ordunia * Shern * Yiel Pennsworth * Cinna Laydrus * Tulen de'Gron Aldis A city who lives in fear of the sudden colonization from the Edelians. Those who shelter in Aldis will find those who lack the abilities to provide the necessities to survive for the lower class. The higher class shelter in luxury states, while those who struggle are fading, dying souls for the Corselian cause. The rule of Edelia sinks Aldis to the point of no return, no matter what may heal it in the future. Cults, religions, and danger lurk in every corner that worship the false God known as Latris. Peace can only be found by believing in what will control the universe in the bitter end. Characters Introduced: * Jill Sevoka * Gaien * Salin * Virida Vengeance Nyko The industrious city of Nyko serves as a massive, hulking hub for those who seek to invent, construct, and replicate glorious products used across the universe. If you're a mechanic, inventor, or businessman, seek no further than Nyko in order to live our your dream life to become destined to serve under the beauty of industry. Airships, ore-powered mechanisms, vehicles, and machines of all shapes and sizes are built using the finest materials across all of Olion. Show and test your might in this Corselian industrial dream. Characters Introduced: * Kazari Lucille * Mach * Fourier * Blendral Avandra * Alandra Avandra Hailea Bred through the veins of Hailea are the most primitive, rarest and common species of creatures across all of Olion. This mystical city serves as a differentiating version of living life with nature itself, varied throughout all perspectives of our citizens. Corselians who take their very first step will embark on a natural based view of life teeming with resources, mountains, grasslands, and creatures all designated for an animalistic version of life. All who journey inside Hailea, come live your fantasy and legendary life today! Characters Introduced: * Baron Remlet * Martin Nibleheim Crystaqi The greatest utopian city known to mankind on Olion. With a world so primitive, Crystaqi is the birth of technology acquired from every single cornerstone of Olion territory; even the unknown lands. This massive utopia is filled to the brim with breathtaking sights, translucent buildings and pathways, and all the latest creations of food, transportation, media, shelter, and millions of other shopping luxuries. Experience a capital unlike anything you've ever experienced before with our flawless, speedy shuttle services destined to zip you through your destination in mere milliseconds. Live your life in pure style within Nibleheim's heart capital and continent. Esmite A subdistrict of Crystaqi that serves as the quarters for all living spaces and those who wish to explore the outside lands of Nibleheim. Each living quarter is packed to the brim with everything you need to stay comfortable in the marvelous utopia of Crystaqi. Esmite houses its own miniature shopping districts and delicacies for easy, comfortable access as well. When exiting Esmite, crystalline streaks and roads will lead you towards the destination of the outside lands. But beware, the rocky canyons and dark shines of the mountains and archipelagos are teeming with dangerous monsters unlike you've ever seen. Esminpold A resource packed environment filled with workers fit to stabilize the economy and lifestyles of those above Esmite and Crystaqi. Housed beneath the two structures is another industrious environment filled with tracks, roads, and mining technology for resources gained underneath Olion's sturdy and bountiful world. You'll find unimaginable ores, crystals, medicines, and ingredients used in daily life within Nibleheim here. Don't get lost, or you might get your head stuck in a crystal compactor. Aeronal The Aeronal Volcano of Nibleheim outside of Crystaqi serves as a fantastic landmark for sightseeing. An area designed to engrave heat on the skin of many civilians, a small city was established to those who are more comfortable in the blazing environment. Tame heated beasts and live on volcanic soil in order to start a strong life fit for those who wish to escape the luxury once in a while. The Aerofalls and Thrustaevises are friendly flying creatures who are all key to worshipping of the legendary esper Pandemona, who serves as a God of wind and nature altogether. Lakur Shores and peaks brim Lakur with land based creatures and monsters, such as the sturdy Adamantoises of Olion, or the Fastitocalons who roam the seas venturing for food. With no clear cut cities located across Lakur, small restricted areas are settled for those who desire to fish for sport or bathe in the windy breeze of Nibleheim's continent. With resources filled with a mysterious wind energy, those who live above Lakur will occasionally arrive to harvest its legendary wind power. Edelia Ticonderoga A spherical garden that serves as the capital of Edelia by hosting all nationwide events, all designated in this current location. Those who live in Ticonderoga will feel at peace knowing that their world is protected by those who defend it with the love of freedom and hope. The three story spherical structure of the garden is one of the most unique landscapes for all those who venture towards it. Self-built environments within Ticonderoga were invented to adapt to the seasons for those who wish to not leave its massive beauty. Elzil A city known to harbor military students and leaders, trained for combat and warfare. With its harsh living environment, peace in Elzil is little to not possible. Scattered across its roads are killing machines, war technologies, and fierce battles waiting to be won. Territories across Elzil's massive lands are hellbent on crime and district wars in order to conquer each facility. Nowhere is safe, for safety is nowhere to be found on the streets. Perila The city designated to house those bound to contract by the Edelians. The only peaceful state of mind can be found here. A crime-ridden world city lays in Perila, no doubt influenced by the war-like minds of those within Elzil above. Create a life here that can be chaotic at moments, but peaceful in the deepest cracks of Edelia itself. '' 'Eden' ''A mysterious crystal that houses a power unlike anyone has ever witnessed. Eden is a small world that is unexplored and unappeasable with little to no knowledge in order to explore it. The core of Olion is housed here with the rumored power to create an infinite amount of energy to survive timelessly. Due to its sheer impossible method of entering, little can be done to conduct research. However, unbelievably powerful creatures have passed through its walls, with those even classified as Omega-type monsters.